Christmas Chaos (minigame)
Christmas Chaos is an event-exclusive Holiday minigame that belongs to the 2014 Christmas Chaos Event, 2015 Christmas Chaos Event and the 2016 Christmas Chaos Event. It is only be available around Christmas, or in MPS. The game can accommodate up to 16 players per server, with a minimum of 8 required to start the game. Players can accept a resource pack that lets them hear the narration of Santa and The Pumpkin King, done by Parker_Games. Premise Dialogue - Starting the Game * Santa 'Thank you for coming! Someone has stolen all of our Christmas presents! I need your help! * '''Santa '''Follow me! Let's find those stolen presents! [''Note - In the voice narration, Santa says: "Follow me! Let's find out who's behind this!"] Someone stole all the presents from Santa, and it's up to the players to help him retrieve them. There is only one team, which is the yellow Players Team. However, if a player opens the spectating menu while spectating, they will see another team: the red Christmas Thieves. There is no such thing in the game, so it is unknown what its original purpose was; it is possibly a remnant of the 2013 version of this game. When the game starts, players will spawn in a snowy chasm in what appears to be Santa's Workshop. Elves will surround players, which can be killed after the timer ends, but will not do anything. Players will have to follow Santa's sleigh, dragged by four brown horses with deadbushes stuck on their two ears (they are supposed to be reindeer). If players get too far away from Santa's sleigh, they will take half a heart of damage and be flung in the direction of the sleigh. The chat will say: "Careful player! Keep up with my sleigh!" If players get too close to the sleigh, they will be flung out a bit. Likewise, players cannot move too far ahead of Santa, either. At certain intervals, the backsides of ladders will face players, rendering an invisible wall. Players may not pass until Santa gets there. Note - The horses are rideable. Players must simply right-click with an empty hand and they will be able to do so. Santa in Christmas Chaos is merely a skeleton dressed in full red leather armor. There is a time limit of 20 minutes. If the players do not complete all five challenges in the allotted time, they will abruptly reset to the Game Wait Room, with no explanation of whether or not they lost and no Gems received for participation. It is unknown whether or not this is a mistake or intentional on Mineplex's part. '''Challenges There are five challenges in Christmas Chaos. As the name suggests, these challenge players to complete specific tasks. Along the way, players have to find all of the ten presents; 2 are in each challenge. Even if the challenge criteria have been fulfilled, players will only be able to move forward once the two presents are collected. As player collect presents, Santa's sleigh will fill with colored wool (presents). To collect presents, walk up to one and left click. In the chat, it will say: "Well done player! You collected a present." All presents are located above shining beacons, in order to give players a clearer idea of where they are. All challenge names are placeholders. Challenge I - Cobblestone Blockade Dialogue - Starting the Challenge * Santa There are some of the presents up ahead! * Santa LOOK OUT! IT'S A TRAP!!! * Santa Clear the path! Watch out for the undead! Dialogue - Leaving the Challenge * Santa Follow me! Enemies - Skeletons w/ Wooden Hoes Christmas Chaos - Stone Arch.png|The stone arch. Christmas Chaos - Cobblestone Blockade.png|The Cobblestone blockade. As players advance, they will come across a stone arch. Two presents are ahead. Suddenly, TNT explodes the arch, rendering a Cobblestone blockade. Players will have to clear a path large enough for Santa by using their Coal Diggers. Note that this is the only time that players will be able to use their Coal Diggers. As the players dig, however, they will have to worry about Skeletons wielding Wooden Hoes attacking them from behind. While they only deal half a heart of damage at a time, they do so rapidly. A group may also gang up on a player. However, Skeletons only take a hit to kill, both with a sword or a bow. Challenge II - The Ice Chasm Dialogue - Starting the Challenge * Santa Oh no! My magic bridge has been turned off! * Santa Turn on all four switches to rebuild it! Dialogue - Flipping Switches * Santa Great job, name. ''Only ''number ''switches to go! ''Dialogue - Completing the Challenge * Santa Excellent work! The bridge is powering up! * Santa Collect the presents! Dialogue - Leaving the Challenge * Santa Let's go! Enemies - Jumping Spiders, Skeletons Players will approach a large chasm with spikes of ice sticking out from the bottom. Note that falling into this gap. will mean immediate death, regardless of the player not taking any fall damage normally. The gist of this challenge is to flip all four switches in order to turn on the bridge. There are four paths the player can take to do so. A trail of Redstone will lead to a switch. Once a switch is flipped on, a lantern of wool will turn green, signifying that it has been done so. However, not only will players have to turn on switches, they will also have to do some parkour to get the presents. A log and an ice parkour are in the challenge. While doing both these tasks, players will have to be mindful of the spiders. They take two hits to kill, sword or otherwise, and can occasionally jump extra high. Again, a group of spiders can easily gang up on a single player. Skeletons do appear, but more rarely, and this time attacking with bare hands. This time, they take two hits to kill. Once all switches have been flipped and all presents are collected, a rainbow bridge made of wool will slowly appear over the chasm, allowing Santa and the players through to the other side. Players will have to be wary of the sleigh itself, though, as getting too close to it will result in being flung. And since the bridge isn't too wide, it could result in being flung to the bottom of the chasm. Challenge III - Mazes and the Snow Monster Dialogue - Starting the Challenge * Santa Collect those presents, I'll try to open the gate! Dialogue - Fighting the Snow Monster * Santa WATCH OUT! It's some kind of Snow Monster! * Santa Shoot the Iron Golem with your bow! [Note - In the voice narration, Santa says: "Shoot the heart at the top of the monster!"] * Santa Good! Now kill it with your swords! Dialogue - Leaving the Challenge * Santa Let's go! Enemies - Snowmen (Snow Golems), Snow Monster, Ice Giant 2014-12-15_20.15.59.png|Top-down view of the challenge. The face of a Pumpkin gives a hint of what's coming. The Ice Maze is on the left and the Snow Maze is on the right. 2014-12-22_17.12.20.png|Top-down view of the Snow Maze. 2014-12-15_20.16.27.png|Top-down view of the Ice Maze. Once players cross the bridge, they will enter what appears to be an ice castle. In front of them, there is a large gate made of fences that prevents access to the next challenge. To their left, there is a two block tall ice maze. To their right, there is a snow maze, with Snowmen patrolling the paths. Both mazes need to be completed in order to get the presents. The ice maze, as mentioned before, is two blocks tall, meaning players cannot jump to see the possible path. It is not flat; instead, there are multiple levels, accessible with staircases. If both mazes are completed, the top will melt away, letting players more easily exit the maze, though they will still have to find the path/parkour along the tops. The snow maze, as mentioned before, has a plethora of Snow Golems (Snowmen) walking along the paths. Getting too close to one will result in the player being flung back to the start of the maze (this inspired the Monster Maze mini-game later on), along with the player taking two hearts of damage. Likewise, the player cannot jump or fall in the maze either; doing so will incur the same consequences. Snow Golems cannot be damaged/killed. If both mazes are completed, the Snow Golems melt away, though the jumping/falling rule still applies. 2014-12-15_20.33.47.png|The Snow Monster when stacked. 2014-12-15_20.34.25.png|The Snow Monster when toppled. 2014-12-15_20.34.29.png|The Snow Monster in the process of being stacked. Regardless of the order the mazes are completed in, however, once both mazes are completed, a "Snow Monster" will spawn. It is represented by many Snow Golems stacked on top of each other, topped by an Iron Golem. Players will have to shoot the Iron Golem at the top with their bows, making the tower topple, and proceed to kill the Golem when it is on the ground. However, once it is on the ground, the Snow Golems and the Iron Golem will start gravitating towards each other, and if one touches the other, they will start to stack again, in which players will have to repeat the process. Like before, Snow Golems cannot be killed. The Snow Golems, when stacked, will throw snowballs everywhere, dealing half a heart of damage. While this is not much, they will rapidly do so, easily overwhelming a player if they are not careful. If a player is low on health, a good tactic is to hide in the ice maze, where the walls will provide cover and time to let the player regenerate. When the Snow Golems are on the ground, they will gravitate towards nearby players, knocking them back, though not as much as in the snow maze. The Iron Golem himself does not deal any damage. When the Snow Monster is killed, the gate made of fences will slowly rise, letting players continue. Challenge IV - Snake Parkour and the Mine Dialogue - Starting the Challenge * Santa '''That wall of ice is blocking our path! * '''Santa Get those presents while I think of a way through! Dialogue - Fighting the Frost Giant * Santa 'OH NO! ITS sic A FROST GIANT! KILL IT! ''Dialogue - Leaving the Challenge * '''Santa Follow me! Enemies - Undead Miners (Zombie Villagers in Leather Armor with Wooden Pickaxes) 2014-12-13_21.46.24.png|Top-down view for the challenge. The Mines are on the left and the Snake Parkour is on the right. 2014-12-22_17.16.33.png|The Mines. 2014-12-22_17.16.44.png|The Snake Parkour. 2014-12-22_17.17.44.png|The Ice Giant. When players go through the gate, they will be met with a configuration not too different from the last. In front of them is a wall of ice that blocks their path. To the left is a variation of the Snake Parkour that used to be found in the lobby, but was removed, and to the right is a kind of mountain swarming with Undead. Again, both parts will need to be completed in order to collect the presents. Just like the original Snake Parkour, one-block wide platforms appear for a limited time, and players will have to time their jumps in order to avoid falling in the lake of water beneath them. Floating Brown Mushrooms indicate where a block will appear. Once players get through half of the parkour, they may activate a checkpoint via a switch, which opens up a mini-waterfall that lets players swim up to that location. The mine, as mentioned before, spawns in a swarm of undead zombie villagers with pickaxes and leather armor. They deal 3 damage each time, and since they spawn in a small space, they will spawn in large groups and can easily overwhelm players. A good tactic is to have one or two players draw the attention of all the zombies and luring them away while having another player run for the present. This way, no new zombies will spawn and hinder the progress of the third player. When both parts have been completed, a Frost Giant (Giant Zombie) will burst through the wall of ice, clearing passage but requiring the players to kill it. Bows are recommended, as the Frost Giant can kill in one hit. With all players firing upon the Giant, they should be able to take it down in a few moments. They must kill it before it reaches Santa, otherwise, the game ends. Challenge V - The Return Dialogue - Starting the Challenge * Santa WHAT IS THIS?! Whose castle is this? * ???????? I will destroy Christmas! Not even your pathetic friends can save you now! * Santa WHO ARE YOU?! * ???????? It is me... THE PUMPKIN KING! [Note - The voice narration adds "Hahahahaha!" to the end.] * Pumpkin King Revenge will be mine! You will all die! * Santa My friends beat you before, they'll do it again! * Santa Prepare for battle! * Pumpkin King More like... PREPARE TO DIE! Dialogue - When the Pumpkin King Dies * Pumpkin King NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! [Note - The voice narration adds "Not again! This isn't fair!" to the end.] * Santa Well done! You've saved Christmas! Enemies - The Pumpkin King, Skeletons, Snowmen 2014-12-22_17.18.37.png|The castle. 2014-12-22_17.18.19.png|The battlefield. Note the tiles of red, yellow, green, and white. 2014-12-22_17.19.13.png|The tiles on fire. In this instance, green is the only tile safe to be on. 2014-12-22_17.20.38.png|The battlefield criss-crossed with Snowmen. After crossing the ice barricade, players will come upon another castle, onto an overhang blocked by glass panes, overlooking a battlefield dotted with red, yellow, green, and white wool tiles. Once the Pumpkin King makes his introduction, players will be teleported onto the battlefield, with the goal of defeating him. The Pumpkin King retains his throwing TNT from Halloween Horror (2014), but his Flame Shield and Pumpkin Minions are no longer present. Like before, if players get too close to TNT, they die instantly as it detonates. Every time players attack the Pumpkin King, they will be flung back a short distance, preventing players from chaining their attacks. Using bows will not, however, incur that consequence. Players will have to be wary of the aforementioned tiles, as tiles of the same color will frequently burst into flames. Warnings will be given in the form of Santa saying "Stay on color!" and all free spaces of your hotbar filling with the color of wool the player is supposed to stay on. The Pumpkin King will automatically go to the nearest tile, so he cannot be damaged from tile fire. He can be attacked at this stage, but only with swords, so players will have to be on the same tile as he. They will have to take caution, though, as attacking the Pumpkin King will fling you back as before, straight into the fire. It is important to note, however, that he cannot attack at this time. When the Pumpkin King's health has been depleted by a third, Skeletons will start to jump down from the crevices of the walls. These Skeletons wield their standard bows, but only take a hit to kill. A short time afterward, Snowmen will also start to drop from the crevices. They move in an orderly fashion, one line wide and three in each group, leaving a three-block gap in between each group. Eventually, though, Snowmen will start appearing from the other side, crisscrossing each other. They serve the normal function of knocking the player back, but this time, if a player is knocked back, they have a high chance of being knocked back and forth between the lines, resulting in high damage. In addition, it may prove tricky to stand on the correct tile while avoiding the snowmen; fortunately, all Snowmen die in the ensuing fire. The Pumpkin King is not affected by Snowmen; his explosions will, however, slightly deform the orderly line. When the Pumpkin King dies, a section of the wall will open up, revealing the two presents and a large clock. There is a hole in the center of the clock; if players go down the hole, they will drop into a pool of water. Around them will be the map for Halloween Horror, which players can explore for however much time they have before they reset. However, players may forego the presents and simply drop down the hole, offering them much more time but rendering the game impossible to complete. There is also a rare glitch where Santa repeats the last line over and over again until time runs out, also rendering the game impossible to complete. Kits Gem Rewards The list below shows the maximum number of Gems earned. * +10 Gems for Participation * +30 Gems for Slaying the Pumpkin King Event Reward Completing a game of Christmas Chaos rewards all players with the Christmas Elf pet, a small brown baby villager. However, as of December 14th, 2014, a new, unknown reward is supposedly in the works, as a result of some players deeming the current reward as "not good enough." Changelog December 14th, 2014 - Regarding the Christmas Update! * Limited number of available servers from unlimited to 250. * Fixed bug about overloading lobbies. * Announced new prize for completing Christmas Chaos. Prize is still in development. December 12th, 2014 - Winter Update (Christmas Chaos) * Christmas Chaos released for a limited time.